As modern aviation advances, the demand for ever-increasing capabilities grows. To help meet this demand on the aircraft and on the pilots, modern aircraft include impressive arrays of displays, instruments, and sensors designed to provide the pilot with menus, data, and graphical options intended to enhance pilot performance and overall safety of the aircraft and the passengers. While these displays have been designed for use by pilots during flight, many other personnel access the aircraft to perform various testing, data collection, maintenance or flight preparation services. The number of these displays and the complexity of the aircraft cockpit may be daunting to non-flight personnel who nevertheless need to access the cockpit and perform a requisite service.
As such, it is desirable to provide a simplified cockpit access arrangement that does not require non-flight personnel to operate the complex arrays of cockpit displays and controls. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.